haarlemmermeerfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Haarlemmermeer
Het Haarlemmermeer is het meer, Haarlemmermeer is de polder. Deze pagina gaat over beiden. Het ontstaan van het Haarlemmermeer In de middeleeuwen lagen er tussen Amsterdam, Haarlem en Leiden verschillende meren. Het Spieringmeer in het noorden, het oude kleine Haarlemmermeer in het midden en het Leidsemeer in het zuiden. Deze meren werden door stormen aaneengesloten waardoor één groot meer ontstond, het Haarlemmermeer. Omdat het meer vaak buiten zijn oevers trad en omdat er veel schepen in het meer vergingen, noemde men het meer ook wel de waterwolf. ' ' De reden voor het droogmaken van het Haarlemmermeer In 1837 besloot koning Willem I dat het Haarlemmermeer drooggemaakt moest worden. In de jaren hiervoor stond het water van het meer enkele keren tot aan de poorten van Amsterdam, Haarlem en Leiden. Voor de veiligheid van de steden rond het meer moest het meer dus drooggemaakt worden, een geweldige klus want het was een van de grootste meren van Nederland. Door de uitvinding van de stoommachine was het gebruik van windmolens overbodig geworden. Stoommachines waren namelijk in staat veel meer kracht te leveren waardoor er meer water uit het meer gehaald kon worden in een kortere tijd. Toch ontstond er discussie over het gebruik van stoommachines omdat ze veel meer geld kostten dan windmolens die vóór de drooglegging van het Haarlemmermeer gebruikt werden om polders te maken. Ook ontstond er discussie over de vraag of het meer eigenlijk wel drooggemaakt zou moeten worden. Het Haarlemmermeer was namelijk belangrijk voor de handel van de steden aan de rand van het meer. Die steden vervoereden een groot deel van hun goederen over het meer. Koning Willem I wilde toch dat het meer drooggemaakt zou worden en dat er stoommachines gebruikt zouden worden, en zijn wil was wet. Voor het Haarlemmermeer werden 3 stoommachines gebruikt. Als dit gedaan zou zijn met windmolens, dan waren er wel 160 nodig geweest! De drie gemalen waren De Leeghwater in de Kaag, het Cruquiusgemaal en het gemaal De Lijnden. Het droogmaken van de Haarlemmermeerpolder In 1840 begon men met het aanleggen van de dijk en de ringvaart rond het Haarlemmermeer. Ze begonnen in de buurt van Hillegom omdat de bodem daar vooral uit zand bestaat. Hierdoor was de dijk in het begin het best bestand tegen eventuele stormen want hij stond op een zandbodem het stevigst. In 1847 werd begonnen met het bouwen van het Cruquiusgemaal. Toen het gemaal in 1849 klaar was, begon men met het leegpompen van het meer. Na een paar jaar werd het gemaal uitgebreid door het afwateringskanaal te overdekken. Als een van de ketels kapot ging, dan had het gemaal te weinig kracht om te pompen dus toen besloot men om 4 extra ketels aan te schaffen. Deze werden in de uitbreiding geplaatst. In 1852 was het dan eindelijk zover, het Haarlemmermeer was drooggemaakt. Toen het water uit de polder verdwenen was, betekende dat niet het einde voor het gemaal. Het werk van het gemaal was toen nog niet voltooid. Omdat de polder onder het NAP (de hoogte van het water van de zee) ligt, stroomt het water van de zee onder het land door naar de polder. Als er niets gedaan zou worden, dan stroomt de polder weer vol met water. De gemalen moesten daarom aan blijven staan zodat ze het terugkerende water uit de polder konden pompen. Toen de polder uiteindelijk drooggemaakt was, moesten er afwateringskanalen gegraven worden. Deze afwateringskanalen zorgden er voor dat het grondwater dat in de polder omhoog kwam afgevoerd kon worden naar de gemalen aan de rand van de polder waar ze het water wegpompten. In de tijd dat ze dit deden, waren er nog geen graafmachines en moest alles dus met de hand gedaan worden. Hiervoor werden polderjongens aangenomen. Ze verdienden weinig en ze leefde in slechte huizen op de dijk, die ook nog vaak ratten in zich hadden. Het was zwaar werk want de bodem van de polder was in het begin nog erg drassig. De verdeling van het land Op 5 mei 1840 werd de eerste spade de grond in gezet. Met niet veel anders dan schoppen en kruiwagens groeven vele polderjongens acht jaar lang de 62 kilometer lange Ringvaart. De polderjongens werkte lange dagen en sliepen naast de polder in hutjes van riet en stro. Als de jongens te ver van hun hutje moesten werken namen ze de deur van hun hutje mee en staken het oude hutje in brand. In 1849 waren de polderjongens klaar met het graven van de Ringvaart en werd de Haarlemmermeerpolder door drie gemalen, Cruquius, Leeghwater en Lijnden leeggepompt. Toen het meer uiteindelijk drooggemaakt was, moest het land in de polder verkocht worden, en moesten er wegen aangelegd worden. Men besloot om eerst een rechte weg aan te leggen tussen fort Schiphol en fort Liede. Toen werden om de 4 kilometer wegen parallel aan de eerste weg tussen de forten aangelegd. Daarna legde men om de 2 kilometer wegen aan die haaks op de eerste weg stonden. Hierdoor ontstonden rechthoekige stukken land tussen de wegen. Deze stukken grond werden dan weer in kleinere rechthoeken verdeeld. Deze stukken land werden dan uiteindelijk verkocht. Er waren rijke investeerders die wel interesse hadden in deze stukken grond. Zij kochten dan een aantal van deze stukken. De rest van de grond werd gekocht door investeerders die deze grond weer verpachtten aan boeren die niet het geld hadden om zelf een stuk grond te kopen. Er waren ook boeren die zelf een stukje land van de polder kochten. Een deel van deze grond werd gekocht door boeren overal uit Nederland, hierdoor kwamen verschillende culturen en tradities bijeen. Je kon ook altijd zien waar de boer vandaan kwam door te kijken naar de stijl waarop het huis gebouwd was. Deze boeren bouwde hun boerderijen op de manier die ze gewend waren in het gebied waar ze vandaan kwamen. Zo werden er in het Haarlemmermeer boerderijen in de Groningse, Zeeuwse, Hollandse en Brabantse stijl gebouwd. De handel in de Haarlemmermeer Doordat de dorpen steeds groter groeide kwam er steeds meer handel in de Haarlemmermeerpolder. Hoofddorp was door de centrale ligging, de goede bereikbaarheid en de rechtstreekse wegverbinding met Haarlem het economisch centrum van de polder. Naast handel kwamen veel ambachtslieden naar de Haarlemmermeer. Hotel de Beurs Boeren die hun vee of landbouwproducten wilden verkopen gingen elke woensdag naar Hotel De Beurs aan het Marktplein. Deze algemene beurs was in 1863 ontstaan voor de verkoop van granen. De ondernemende boeren gingen meestal met een monster van bijvoorbeeld hun tarwe naar de Beurs. De handelaren beoordeelden dit monster dan en stelden een prijs vast. Een paar dagen later kwam de handelaar met het monster langs om te kijken of het monster overeenkwam met de rest van de granen. De centrale ligging en goede bereikbaarheid van Hoofddorp zorgde ervoor dat hoofddorp een actieve economische rol kreeg. Hoeveelheden Tegenwoordig wegen we bijna alles in kilogram, maar vroeger ging dit heel anders. Toen werden landbouwproducten ‘gewogen’ in hectoliter. Dit is gelijk aan honderd liter. Doordat alles werd gewogen in hectoliter, verschilde het eigenlijke gewicht per product. Een hectoliter graan woog immers minder dan een hectoliter aardappelen. Toen de mensen er later achter kwamen hoeveel één hectoliter van elk product woog, gingen ze dit als vaste maat gebruiken, een mud. Een mud was dus ook weer voor elk product verschillend, vrij onhandig eigenlijk!Categorie:Haarlemmermeer